User talk:The Forgotten Jedi
Welcome to my talk page. Archives User talk:The Forgotten Jedi/June 2010-January 5 2011 Newest comic images *http://wesflo.deviantart.com/gallery/ --JacktheBlack 12:18, January 8, 2011 (UTC) They Also serve questions Do you name of the APC and Choppers in the comic? Along with the tanks.--JacktheBlack 20:06, January 8, 2011 (UTC) :The choppers at the Lakar strip don't look like Ravens at all.--JacktheBlack 20:58, January 8, 2011 (UTC) RE:GoW Exile I hope the rumor is false too, lets just hope its the name for the movie (bad name too) and not a kinect game. But I was rereading "They also serve" and notice on the last panel on the battle scene, the tanks that are seen have to be COG since they are moving forward and backwards( thought they were Indie APCs). Look at the dirt that is being kicked up in the air.--JacktheBlack 05:46, January 19, 2011 (UTC) :I believe that is the Andius Fusiliers Regiment.--JacktheBlack 06:29, January 19, 2011 (UTC) GoW 17 http://www.dccomics.com/wildstorm/comics/?cm=17618 --JacktheBlack 07:22, January 21, 2011 (UTC) RE:GoW 3 screens Looks like an Indie.--JacktheBlack 18:07, January 22, 2011 (UTC) :Better video http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mrSKt2EEj-Q&feature=feedu --JacktheBlack 19:03, January 22, 2011 (UTC) I can not wait For Dead Space 2.--JacktheBlack 22:14, January 24, 2011 (UTC) :LA Noire looks eh to me, but its Rockstar, but I'm thinking about buying Fallout new vegas and Skyrim.--JacktheBlack 22:25, January 24, 2011 (UTC) ::Oh and Arkham city, I have to get that.--JacktheBlack 22:40, January 24, 2011 (UTC) :::But I'm going to wait for Bulletstorm price to go down, along with Duke Nukem forever.--JacktheBlack 22:49, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Well i got Black ops and I'd expected a game about Black ops but instead i was given Manchurian candidate.--JacktheBlack 08:53, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Jace Stratton Hey The Forgotten Jedi, I'm Subliminal Doom, fan and new user to Gears of War wiki. I have a question, I wanted to edit the Jace Stratton page to mention the fact he is voiced by Drake (an entertainer) but the page is locked. Can you please add this information? 3 new GoW pics http://uk.gamespot.com/special_feature/most-anticipated-2011/day-4/index.html --JacktheBlack 17:59, February 6, 2011 (UTC) In charge So my 4th laptop is broken and I going to be inactive for some time, until either A I can fix it or get a new one. So you are in charge.--JacktheBlack 15:16, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Annex Why did you change the layout of the Annex page back to the way it was before without a reason? I mean, if anything the page flowed a bit better. And there is a COG gear on the side of the mechanical parts of an annex ring (at least in gears one) though i will admit teh last part of that section of the edit was partially speculation. Im just looking for a good/feasible reason to why someone would change it back. TheWalternate 04:20, February 12, 2011 (UTC) *The last part of my edit was only partial speculation. There being a COG symbol on the side is a true part. The heading mad it easier to read in most areas. It could use some cleaning up in the "Rules and Regulations" heading i had it in, but otherwise it sounded of the Gears spirit and overall seperated the article into two relatively easy to read sections - one giving an overview and the other giving the perameters regarding it as a multiplayer mode. TheWalternate 04:29, February 12, 2011 (UTC) *Thank you for clearing that up for me. AS long as I am here, I was wondering if i should quote the Gears 2 game manual on how the game is played? Or do you think that the page is quite alright as it is? New Gears 3 Box Art How much do you like it? When I saw it my jaw dropped. Also, did you notice that the locust have a new aerial creature in the background? I wonder what it could be....----User:Gears4Life I just found a link to a gameinformer interviewhttp://www.gameinformer.com/p/gears.aspx on the gears 3 forums section, and Chris Perna revealed them to be "Locust Gas Barges" so that's their official name....Here is an example of what we could put in the article... "Locust Gas Barges are huge creatures that can float and propel themselves through the air. They appeared on the surface 18 months after the sinking of jacinto and are the locust counterpart to King Ravens. After the hollows were flooded, the locust needed a new strategy to fight off the COG and Lambent. The Gas Barge was a result of that."...do you think we should have an article for them?----User:Gears4Life Thanks for letting me make the article, but once i'm done, you'll edit it right? I'm not too confident in my wrtting skills.----User:Gears4Life I managed to crop an image of it from the poster, but i'm unfamaliar with the copyright rules and how to upload them..I usually just look at info, so this is all new to me.----User:Gears4Life It says "file extension does not match MIME type"...huh?----User:Gears4Life It says jpg on the image in my folder, and that's what i'm trying to upload it as....----User:Gears4Life I hate to quite after all this but I honestly think it would be better to wait for JTB to return, but who knows how long that is..Thanks for your help though.----User:Gears4Life :I'm still here, just have to used a Mac (which I can't adept too). Ask Joeplay he will help.--JacktheBlack 05:37, February 26, 2011 (UTC) :Oh, hey JTB, I guess I just didn't notice if you had any recent activity or not, okay i'll ask Joeplay then.----User:Gears4Life GoW 3 Can you fix the Gears of War 3 info box since the both the image and name was deleted, I would do it but I can not copy and paste on a mac.--JacktheBlack 05:24, February 27, 2011 (UTC) RE:Unseen Nice find and I love art. It would take some time for the comic to arrived in the mail. But since I'm using my friends mac and my laptop is broken. I would have a hard time editing.--JacktheBlack 17:13, March 16, 2011 (UTC) :I'm disappointed that Bai Tak does not look asian. But we just found out a lot of info from this preview.--JacktheBlack 17:19, March 16, 2011 (UTC) ::Karen based him and his people on the Gurkha.--JacktheBlack 17:28, March 16, 2011 (UTC) new page Be sure to have a look at my newly created page Gold Plated Retro Lancer!Buzby8 00:17, March 18, 2011 (UTC)Buzby8.See you guys on the beta New front in the Pendulum Wars It seems the invasion of Sarfuth is a new frontline in the war.--JacktheBlack 23:32, March 18, 2011 (UTC) :Hmm i wait and see when i get the comic.--JacktheBlack 23:56, March 18, 2011 (UTC) :http://wesflo.deviantart.com/art/Gears-of-War-16-page-18-201594943 --JacktheBlack 02:47, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Wednesday I'll be moving too my new apartment and I do not have a laptop or internet access at all. I will try my best to get a new laptop ASAP but I don't have the funds at the moment. So you are in commander of this wikia. I will make you a bureaucrat. --JacktheBlack 16:05, March 22, 2011 (UTC) :Done and I'd been replaying GoW2 finally got a new copy since my last one on my second 360 broke.--JacktheBlack 05:10, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Replaying GoW 2 I'd been replaying GoW 2 and looking for net things we missed. On a clock in Jacinto Med, the numbers are in Roman Numerals and they used PM timeframe. I'm also looking at street signs and so on. Keep you updated.--JacktheBlack 05:21, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Possible new Gears of War Exile info I have been searching the Internet for anything about it. So far most rumors are computer game or spin off because of what it was titled under. I have found this one site that could have a vital piece of info if it is true. My iPad won't really copy and paste but I'll type it. Message me back if it is a good find. gizmofusion.com/2011/03/how-about-some-new-exclusive-gears-of-war-exile-news/ TheExiledGear 08:20, April 1, 2011 (UTC)